Space divider panels of the type utilized in offices and the like are often provided with sheets of flexible fabric for covering the exterior side surfaces of the panel. These fabric sheets are often provided for decorative purposes, or may be provided in superimposed relationship to an underlying fiberglass layer so that the panel will be capable of absorbing sound waves. To secure the fabric to the panel, it is conventional to staple the fabric to the underlying frame. It is also conventional to wrap the edge of the fabric around an elongated flexible element, specifically a vinyl bead, whereupon the bead and the fabric edge are then inserted into a retainer positioned along the panel edge rail. This invention is normally manually accomplished utilizing a bladelike tool, with the insertion occurring progressively along each edge of the panel until the beads and all of the fabric edges are fully inserted within the respective retainers. Needless to say, this is an inefficient and time-consuming operation in view of the substantial manual labor involved. This technique also makes it difficult to obtain proper tensioning and stretching of the fabric, and often results in undesired wrinkles along the edges or at the corners, which thereby makes the panel unacceptable, or requires that the fabric be at least partially removed and reinserted into the appropriate retainers. In addition, the necessity of having to utilize a separate bead increases the overall cost and manufacturing complexity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved panel structure which overcomes many of the above-mentioned disadvantages and permits the manufacturing process to be carried out with significantly improved efficiency and dependability.
More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved fabric retainer for use in a space divider panel, which fabric retainer permits the secure retention of a fabric sheet in superimposed relationship over the side surface of a panel while at the same time permitting the fabric edge to be securely retained without requiring the use of a deformable bead or like element.
A further object is to provide an improved fabric retainer for a space divider panel, as aforesaid, which permits the securement of the fabric to a panel by process steps which substantially minimize or eliminate the problem of puckering or wrinking of the fabric, and which greatly minimizes the manual manipulations so that the process can be substantially automated to thereby greatly minimize the manufacturing cost of the panel.
Still a further object is to provide an improved manufacturing process for a space divider panel, which process permits the fabric to be secured to the panel in a more automated manner, thereby greatly minimizing the manual manipulation and operations involved, while at the same time improving the quality of the panels produced.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures similar to the present invention upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.